


The Hand We were Dealt

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Takes place in the season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Simmons said once still lingers in Daisy's mind. It's time to put their cards all on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand We were Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of the battle on the ship but before Daisy takes Cal to go through Tahiti then check up on him with Coulson who then tells her about her new team. 
> 
> Jemma doesn't get sucked up into a space rock. 
> 
> As for her name, Daisy made the choice to take on "Daisy Johnson" before the fic starts but no one else knows, hence my use of Skye. 
> 
> Fitzsimmons are just bros.

The whole drama with the Inhumans and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. was finally over and Simmons thought that she could take a breath and not worry about something else happening. Maybe, they couldn’t go back to how they were but they could find a new normal.

Simmons paused.

This wouldn’t be the first time they would have to find a new normal and that thought caused her to sigh.

Pushing that thought away, she concentrated on her mission—to check in with everyone and see how they were doing. There was only one person left for her to see and that was Skye.

Simmons arrived at her friend’s bunk and knocked on the door.

“Skye……can I come in?”

A couple moments passed before she got a response.

“Yeah, of course.”

Opening the door, Simmons entered the room though suddenly aware of the lack of light anywhere inside.

“Skye? Can we get a light turned on?”

“Oh right. That’s probably a good idea.”

Simmons heard the mattress squeak then there was a bright light as Skye turned on the lamp that was next to her bed.

Crossing the room, Simmons sat down on the edge of Skye’s bed and looked at her.

There were bags underneath her eyes and her skin was still a bit pale – she flinched at the memory of seeing her friend after Jiaying got her hands on her.

Something touched her hand and she looked up, meeting Skye’s gaze.

“Are you okay, Jemma?”

“I should be asking you that; in fact, that’s why I came here but I’m good. I just remembered an unpleasant moment.”

Skye gave her a slight smile.

“So how are you doing, really?”

Letting out a sigh, Skye moved so she was sitting up with her back against one of the walls her bed was pushed up against.

_How did she really feel right now? That was a good question and one she wasn’t sure she could answer, could define for herself let alone anyone else. Still, it was nice that Simmons was checking up on her._

“I guess I’m still working through this and trying to come to terms with everything.”

Simmons felt her heart go out for her friend.

“You know you can talk to me, right? I am always willing to listen especially for you.”

Skye looked over at Simmons.

The way she was staring at her unnerved Simmons a little bit.

“There is something that I do want to talk to you about but……”

“But what, Skye?”

“It’s stupid. I know that it’s stupid to hang onto this but I can’t help it.”

Getting up from the bed, Skye started to pace in front of the bed as Simmons watched her, not saying anything as she could tell that her friend needed to get this off of her chest.

“You scared me, Jemma; with the talk of wiping out Inhumans. It was a different kind of scared than when you were infected and jumped out of a plane.”

Simmons was surprised because she didn’t think her words from all those months ago still lingered in Skye’s mind. So the mention of the event from when they were barely friends was more of a surprise especially with bringing it up after all of this time.

“You were?”

Skye turned and looked at Simmons.

“Yeah, I cared even then.”

“Skye, I had no idea that you remembered what I said in the heat of the moment. You should know that I didn’t really mean it. I’m just so helpless to protect everyone I care about.”

Getting up from the bed, Simmons walked over to Skye and took her hand.

“After everything that’s happened, I’ve never been able to protect you except that once and it hurts me so much.”

Skye felt herself let go a little of the emotion that she had been holding onto then she squeezed her friend’s hand.

“I don’t feel like that anymore. I’ve learned a lot from this; mostly that you matter the most to me and that means accepting this because it’s who you are now and I’d never want you to change who you are for me.”

Everything that Simmons said overwhelmed Skye but made her think that maybe, it wasn’t the end of the world.

In the spur of the moment, she grabbed Simmons’ face then kissed her.

A few moments later, they separated from each other; panting heavily as they looked at each other.

“What—what was that?”

Simmons was shocked yet pleased.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for awhile.”

A silence fell as the two women just stared at each other with Skye still gently cupping Simmons’ face.

When she recovered, Skye dropped her hands and took a step back as she bit her lip because she wasn’t sure how Simmons would take that.

The loss of heat against her cheeks brought Simmons back down to Earth.

“Well, you’re not the only one.”

At those words, Skye relaxed her shoulders as she opened her arms for a hug which Simmons eagerly stepped into and wrapped her own arms around her.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Simmons brought their attention back to the matter at hand.

“Are you okay, Skye?”

Skye smiled.

“I’m better now. At least, where you’re concerned.”

Simmons frowned before leading Skye over to the bed and made her sit down before sitting next to her.

“Talk to me, Skye and tell me what is going on in your head.”

Letting out a sigh, Skye grabbed Simmons’ hand.

“It’s just….you’re not the only one I’ve been concerned about. Bobbi. Hunter. Mack. I don’t know if I can…..with them even now. I see how they look at me.”

“Skye, they feel terrible about how they reacted before and I think they want to make it right. You managed to work with Mack on the ship so I think that’s a good first step. You don’t have to magically be best friends over night but they owe it to you and you owe it to yourself to see if you can make something from the ashes and teach us about Inhumans.”

Skye knew that Simmons had a point but so much hurt had happened, on both sides.

“Is it even fair for me to ask the team to work with me? I have control over my powers now but I hurt May when she was just trying to do the right thing.”

“I think it is and I believe in you, Skye. We can do this together. Our earlier methods were primitive and rough. I know we can do better if you give us the chance.”

The passionate look on Simmons face won Skye over.

“May, Fitz and Coulson are family and helped defend me so they should get a chance. But you, Jemma Simmons….you’re something else. You’re special and I don’t want to do this without you.”

Simmons smiled adoringly at her before kissing her softly.

“All this time that you were gone, it was agonizing. I’ve never felt anything like this.”

“There’s just one other thing and I’m not sure how you will take it.”

“What is it?”

“I have decided to go by the name that my parents gave me. Things weren’t perfect with us but my mother helped me so much with my powers and my dad….he really loves me.”

Skye’s eyes were wide as she bit her lip.

“Now, I’m losing them again but this time I can remember it so I want something to hold on to them, to keep the connection.”

“I think that’s wonderful.”

“So now I’m going to be Daisy Johnson and it feels right.”

“Well then, Miss Johnson….there is one thing you should know. You’re stuck with me, even when I mess up and call you Skye.”

Daisy kissed her cheek.

“I know and I don’t expect anyone to be perfect over night. It does mean a lot to me that you support this.”

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

“Since you said that I’m stuck with you, will you make official and agree to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes Daisy, I’d love to be your girlfriend. How about we go relax in the lounge and watch something on the television.”

“Sounds perfect, babe.”

Simmons grabbed her girlfriend’s hand then left her bedroom.

The pair had only been in the lounge for several minutes when they were joined by several people.

“Hey, can we join you?”

Bobbi was hesitant as she looked over at the couple.

It took Daisy a couple moments to respond but a squeeze to her arm from Jemma got her going.

Her girlfriend whispered into her ear,

“It will be okay. You’re not alone, Daisy.”

Meeting Bobbi’s gaze, Daisy nodded.

“Yeah, sure; the more, the merrier.”

Hunter stepped around Bobbi then walked into the room causing her to follow him.

“I was hoping you’d say that because I brought beer.”

Mack was the last one to enter the room.

“You good, Tremors?”

“Yeah. You?”

“I’m good.”

The pair exchanged a smile before he sat down on the chair while Bobbi and Hunter were getting comfortable on the other couch.

They weren’t back to where they were before the Shield versus Shield and Inhumans thing happened but it was a start.


End file.
